The invention is related to a reflective display apparatus, especially to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing an electrophoretic display.
An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a reflective display apparatus based on utilizing electrophoretic effect of electriferous particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. Currently, an electrophoretic display includes a glass substrate, a transparent protection layer opposite to the glass substrate with an interval, and an electrophoretic layer sandwiched between the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer. The electrophoretic display is divided into a passive matrix drive type and an active matrix drive type by driving means. For a passive matrix drive type electrophoretic display, it is necessary to dispose row electrodes and transparent column electrodes on the glass substrate and transparent protection layer. Correspondingly, for an active matrix drive type electrophoretic display, a TFT matrix and a pixel electrode and a transparent plate electrode without pattern are needed to be disposed on the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer, respectively.
Along with a widely used of the electrophoretic display and mostly used on portable devices, it becomes more important to design light-weight and thin-thickness electrophoretic displays. At the present time, a soft electrophoretic display using a flexible plate to replace the glass substrate is respected to be an apparatus which can own all virtues described above and became primary products of the market in future. However, how to improve the manufacturing yield rate and keep preferable reliability as much should be solved desirously.